


Our Love (Holds On, Holds On)

by maezil



Category: BASEketball (1998)
Genre: Bro - Freeform, M/M, No Homo, anyone in this thread like writing fics for shitty obscure 90s movies, dude - Freeform, dudebro, guys being dudes, i hope you like shitty 80s bands, that the creators don't even like anymore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-08
Updated: 2018-03-08
Packaged: 2019-03-28 14:04:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13905588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maezil/pseuds/maezil
Summary: Remer pushed his hair back and kissed his forehead, a sweet gesture that Coop wasn’t expecting. “I’ll only be your boyfriend if you stop having such a shit taste in 80s power ballads, dude.”





	Our Love (Holds On, Holds On)

“Are you really singing _Oh Sherrie_ by Steve Perry to me, at like 3am, when you’re high as fuck?”

Remer felt like he was asking a simple question, but Coop didn’t exactly have the response he expected other than a very loud and inconsistent falsetto serenade. He really didn’t sound much like Steve Perry at all. Remer wanted to be annoyed because he was trying to sleep, but his “best friend” had been up just about all night smoking weed, and he definitely smelled like it.

They were both on Remer’s bed, in his room. They really needed to move out of Milwaukee at some point; it had been 3 years since they won the Denslow Cup and they barely even played or acknowledged baseketball anymore. Both of them weren’t going anywhere in particular.

Coop was laying on his back while Remer was sitting up, leaning against his pillows. “ _I shouldah been gaaaaaaaaaawn_ …” Coop said melodically, still cackling. “Isn’t this your _favorite_ , dude?”

Remer snorted a laugh, playing with his curls and smiling stupidly. “I don’t give a shit about Journey.” He took his glasses off and placed them on his bedside table. He yawned, loudly. “Can I fuckin’ go to bed yet?”

Coop sighed, a sudden shift in his mood. “What are we even doing anymore?” He stared at the ceiling, contemplating. “We had big dreams, man. I wanted to be a sports star. I _was_ a sports star.” He bit his bottom lip. “I still feel like we have so much left to fuckin’ do that we haven’t done, y’know? Like-”

Coop realized that Remer had already laid his head down on his bed, slightly pulling the comforter over himself. He looked like he was trying to keep his eyes open for a bit longer but it felt like he was already in a deep slumber only moments later.

It was most likely because of the weed, but Coop felt a nice wave of dopamine in his brain, causing him to feel relaxed. He was looking at Remer sleeping; his hair was all over the place, seemingly more messy than usual. Coop admired his cute nose, and how he could see his tooth gap whenever he opened his mouth a bit to snore.

 _This is so fuckin’ gay_.

 

\--

 

Coop could barely open his eyes, the sunlight from the nearby window almost blinding him. He woke up groggy and kind of pissed off, definitely feeling the after effects of the drugs. His brain felt like it wasn’t quite there. Looking away from the window, he realized he had been sleeping dangerously close to his best friend; so much so that his face was practically enveloped by his hair.

Remer was snoring, and it sounded stupid. _He sounded stupid, like a pig_ , Coop thought. He took a small whiff of Remer’s robust brown curls, and it smelled like some kind of fruity apricot-flavored shit. He still could barely focus on what was happening, but he felt a sudden warmth; a very calm emotion.

“ _Remer_ ,” he whispered, in a groggy voice, not even realizing he had done that for a second. Remer woke up then, and was surprised to feel Coop’s fingers delicately playing with his hair. He jolted upward, surprising Coop.

“I- dude, what? Are you still here?” Remer appeared to be frazzled. “I know I fell asleep last night here but _shit_ , dude…” He couldn’t even see his friend because he wasn’t wearing his glasses, and clumsily grabbed them and adjusted them on his face to fix his vision.

Coop rubbed the back of his head. “I jus’ fell asleep, I dunno. Whatever.” He covered his mouth as he yawned. “I don’t even know how I ended up in your room.” Remer sighed; he was definitely used to this, so much so that it was almost a charming quality of his friend.

“Fuck, I don’t even want to get out of bed today, dude,” Coop groaned in frustration. He could barely lift his lazy body up to meet his friend’s view. “If you don’t mind, I’m gonna have a hot sex dream about Jennifer Aniston now.” He took one of Remer’s pillows and flopped down on it.

“Uh, yeah,” Remer said, lightly scratching behind his ear. “Courtney Cox is hotter, but whatever, dude.” He rubbed the sleepiness out of his eyes and hummed quietly.

“Remer,” Coop murmured, his voice soft. He kept saying his friend’s name; it sounded distant but his voice seemed almost tender. “Remer.”

Remer didn’t say anything. He was sitting up but his back was leaning against the bedpost, his arms crossed. He looked at Coop, perplexed.

“Yeah, that’s my name,” he said flatly.

Coop blinked hard a few times, to make sure he was grounded in reality. “Remer,” he said again. “You’re not… going to leave me, are you?”

There was an incredibly blunt silence between the both of them after those words left his mouth. Coop was too drowsy to say anything else, and Remer felt totally bewildered by his friend’s question. This was a weird situation for the both of them.

Remer chuckled; his laugh sounded smooth and pleasant. “Where the fuck would I even go, dude? Colorado? They have way better weed there, apparently.” He couldn’t even think of a way to talk to Coop genuinely because he didn’t think that would ever happen. They’re both stupid and don’t know how to express their feelings.

“Fuck it, maybe we can just move to fuckin’ Colorado,” Coop grumbled, covering his head with a pillow. “I want to get out of here. Let’s just leave Squeak behind, who cares.”

Remer snickered, covering his mouth as he did. “Nah, he’d miss us, he has no other friends.” He looked at Coop, and _Faithfully_ by Journey was playing in the back of his mind, probably because his dumbass friend had been playing nothing but fucking Journey and he felt like his brain was going to combust because of it.

Coop’s golden hair was covering most of his face. His expression was solemn, tired. Remer fixated on his pink, pouty lips; and thought about how good it felt whenever he kissed them, when he had the chance to. Remer slowly moved his hand towards his friends face, his long fingers lightly brushing against his bottom lip. When Coop looked up to meet his gaze, he had an look of longing in his eyes. It was gay as fuck.

It was Coop who took the initiative to move from where he was, leaning his face towards Remer’s, his lips full and waiting to be met with desire. He only gave Remer a small peck at first, with barely any feeling put into it, and it shocked him when Remer put his all in it and practically rammed his tongue down Coop’s throat.

Remer made out with him hungrily, like he hadn’t gotten any action in months. He held the back of his head with one hand, the other resting on his cheek, and he slided his tongue in a messy, circular motion, trying to get as much of the taste of his best friend as humanly possible.

It was just like that, for a while. Coop’s hands were gripping into Remer’s hair, occasionally tugging it very hard. They were lost in the throes of each other’s passion. Coop was repeatedly groaning “ _Remer_ ” into his friend’s mouth. It was like the only word he had ever wanted to say from now on.

Coop was adjusting his position so that Remer had been laying backward, and as Coop slided his body over his friend’s, the door of the bedroom opened; not that they noticed anyway.

“Hey, uh, guys,” chirped a familiar voice. “You know that, uh-” Squeak stopped talking as he realized what had been going on in front of his eyes; a sight that he was used to seeing, but still didn’t like seeing it. When he heard them make horny noises he figured it would be best if he left them alone.

Squeak covered his eyes and looked away. “Uh, okay, bye.” When he closed the door behind him, he knew that his two friends were still at it.

Sometimes Squeak wished he could have the spotlight for once. He had a girlfriend a few years back, and that was nice, but he wanted to feel like the hero. He wanted to be the main character in a romantic and heartfelt story. He knew that he was friends with Coop and Remer (or their bitch, at least) but he didn’t always know how to handle being the third wheel.

Squeak approached a CD player that was near where he had been standing, and he turned it on, a cheesy love ballad playing. He figured that was the best he could do for his friends.

Coop pulled away from the kiss as he heard the song playing in the distance. “Fuck, Steve Perry’s voice is so fuckin’ hot.”

Remer slapped him on the back of the head. “Dude, I get it, you like this shitty band, would you rather be making out with Steve Perry right now or _me_?” He was mostly teasing, but he had an annoyed look on his face.

Coop leaned down again to kiss Remer gently, really putting his all into it this time, making it feel more romantic. “You, obviously, you fuckin’ idiot.” It was too difficult for him not to smile and blush.

Remer and Coop’s hands were both entwined. “Coop, hey, you know that I really…” Remer was at a loss for words. “I really.. Fuck. Shit, I really, uh.” He grumbled. “Shit, _dude_ , I _really_ fuckin’-”

“I already know that you love me, dumbass,” Coop retaliated, smugly. “I’ve known since we were like 10 and I didn’t get any Valentines on Valentine’s Day at school, and you gave me the one you made for some girl named Sarah, so I had a card with the Ninja Turtles on it that said ‘Happy Valentine’s, Sarah’ on the inside.” He burst into laughter, ruining the erotic mood, putting his head against Remer’s chest.

“How the fuck do you-” Remer shook his head. “Listen, if we shared these feelings for so long, then why did it take so long to…”

Coop had fallen asleep on top of Remer. The entire weight of his body was holding down his friend. Or he appeared to be asleep, at least. “Hey, can we just like, call each other boyfriends now because like… whatever. Fuck.” He didn’t have the energy to budge from where he was.

Remer pushed his hair back and kissed his forehead, a sweet gesture that Coop wasn’t expecting. “I’ll only be your boyfriend if you stop having such a shit taste in 80s power ballads, dude.”

Coop’s face was smothered into his friend’s chest. “Fuck you,” came an angry, muffled voice, right before he ended up falling asleep for real.  


**Author's Note:**

> first of all, BASEketball is on netflix now and was added in like january 2018? Wild  
> second, i was looking at the soundtrack on IMDB the other day and it listed one of the songs as Oh Sherrie and i had never even heard that song before. But then I listened to it and I was like "holy shit that's the journey psychout song that he sings LOL"
> 
> anyone in this thread want more BASEketball content!!!!!!! i love kudos but comments are greatly appreciated! :3
> 
> i hope that trey parker, matt stone, david zucker, and dian bachar are all having a good day


End file.
